


Dilfology-Connie/Doug

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Series: Dilfology [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Erections, F/M, Family Dinners, Father/Daughter Incest, Hand Jobs, Incest, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Nipples, Older Man/Younger Woman, Parent/Child Incest, Penis In Vagina Sex, Underage Sex, Undressing, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Alone with her father for the night, Connie decides to seduce her dad
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Doug Maheswaran
Series: Dilfology [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769407
Kudos: 13





	Dilfology-Connie/Doug

Doug was going to hell. That much was certain. He couldn’t help but think about his baby girl in that way. He knew that it was wrong and gross but god damn. Connie was wearing a very tight tee shirt. The plain white top hugged and showed of her developing breasts. Her nipples were even visible through the thin fabric. Accompanying the top was a very short blue mini shirk. It really highlighted her legs. 

Priyanka was working late tonight, so it was just Doug and Connie tonight. Doug silently picked his food while his daughter knowly watched him. After Dinner Connie asked, “Dad is everything alright.”

“What! Oh, it’s nothing sweetheart. Everything’s fine.” Doug loaded up the dishwasher and retired to the living room. Connie followed. Doug sat down on the couch and pulled out a book. He wasn’t so much reading as he was looking at words on a page; desperately trying not to think about his daughter that way. Connie wasn’t making it easy for him. 

Through a shit eating grin she said, “Are you sure Daddy? You look kind of tense.” 

Doug melted when she said daddy. He had never heard Connie use that tone before. Playfully sexy. He didn’t even protest when she started massaging his shoulders; thumbs digging into the back of his neck. God, it felt so good. 

“See Daddy, doesn’t feel good to just relax. To just let go.” 

Doug let out a gruff moan. 

Connie got close to her father’s ear. “The shirt’s getting in the way. Let's go to your room and take it off.”

“O-okay.” 

Doug was dimly aware that he was being led to his room by his half dressed daughter. Once they stepped into his bedroom, Doug began to unbutton his shirt. As he tossed it to the floor, Connie got onto her knees and undid the front of his pants. That shook him from his stupor. 

“Connie!!” 

“Dad relax! I’m just gonna make it easier for the massage. Nothing else is happening.” 

Both of them knew that this wasn’t true. He couldn’t help but noticed her nipples were hard under her shirt. Sighing, Doug signaled Connie to continue. Biting her lip, she pulled down his pants. He was very aware that his erection was visible in his underwear. 

He laid down on the bed. When he felt Connie put her hands all over his back, he sighed. God this felt good. He wondered how the hell his thirteen year old daughter got so good at this. Connie moved on to his thighs. She started low, but went higher and higher. Pretty soon Connie was touching the hem of his underwear. 

The girl placed her fingers into the band and pulled them down. Doug felt his daughter’s finger run down his scrotum. Knowing what was coming Doug shifted his body, getting on his knees, lifting his body. Her hand grabbed his erection and togged. 

“Huh, huh Connie.” The hand job blarly lasted a minute when Doug came, firing his seed onto the quilt. Damn it, now he was going to have to wash them. Her hands moved away from his crotch. He could hear a rustle of clothes. Doug knew Connie was undressing behind him. 

Da-daddy.” Her cockiness from before had a hint of nervousness now. 

Turning around, Doug saw his daughter, basking in her nudity. She lacked the hard curves of her mother, but her lithe body was radiating sex. Dark nipples stood against chocolate skin; fully erect. Her sex was already dripping, a few fuzz of freshly growing pubic hair. It was stunning with how much she looked like her mother. 

Connie crawled on top of her father. She planted a kiss upon his lips. Doug kissed her back, tongue pushed past her lips, entering her mouth. 

“Hmm, Daddy.” 

“Connie, we should talk about this?”

Connie kissed him again. “Can we do it later?” 

Doug saw his daughter paw at her crotch. “Of course.”

She opened her girlhood, guiding himself onto her father. Hissing at the feeling of fullness she was feeling, Connie landed on his hips. She slowly began rising and falling on his cock. Doug watched as his baby girl fucked him. 

The patpatpat of skin on skin joined their moans and groans. 

“Oh, fuck yes.”

“Oh Connie, you feel so good.”

“Heh, heh, heh, you f-feel good too.” 

Connie’s hands rested on her father’s adamant while Doug began bucking into her. Their moans gave way to animalistic grunts. His daughter’s warmness covered Doug’s cock. The pressure was building up inside. He was too far gone to care he was about to cum inside her. 

Connie was reaching her limit as well. To Doug’s surprise it was her who came first. Her wall spasming around his manhood. 

“Aaaaah! Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy!” 

Doug followed soon, cumming inside Connie. “Oh fuck! Hehnnnn.” Pleasure shook him with each shot. Gravity did it’s job, and Doug saw his cum dripping down onto the base of his penis. Connie fell onto her father. That was much more intense than what Connie was expecting. 

As she was gasping for breath, Doug wrapped his arms around her. 

As he kissed her forehead he heard her mumbled, “Thank you, Daddy.” 

Doug sighed as his daughter drifted to sleep on top of him. Now that he had calmed down, the weight of the night had hit him hard. It was going to be a very restless night for the man.


End file.
